The output voltage of a conventional DC/DC converter operating in a switched mode usually has a considerable ripple. This is especially the case for converters with hysteretic control. When such ripple cannot be tolerated for a particular application, a linear regulator is inserted between the output of the converter stage and the load to eliminate the ripple. Since the voltage regulator is not aware of the load requirements, the output voltage of the converter is adjusted to a level sufficient for the regulator to eliminate the ripple under all load conditions. As a consequence, the load current pass transistor in the voltage regulator usually operates in an unsaturated condition, resulting in a considerable loss of efficiency.